Is this real?
by LeonJaqu
Summary: Rather Sam thinks the situation is real or not, Lucifer doesn't care. It's a certain Holiday and the Devil plans on making Sam realize just how real he is...


**Authors Note**: I wrote this on my phone and used email to eventually get it up here. I went through and weeded out any mistakes I could find! This story is suppose to leave you a bit questionable on what all went on. This would take place around Season 7 when Sam is hallucinating.

This is another late V-day Upload, I know... It's already March but I was extremely Iffy about posting this story and was later convinced by my friend DivineNima [another member] to post it up...

**Warning!**: This story does have rape in it. Please do not read it if that bothers you.

Sam was in his own room, he was pacing, and even running his hand through his hair every five minutes. He was twitchy and nervous, and a little freaked out about what was happening to him. Dean had decided that they should stop by Bobby's for the Weekend so that they could attempt to gather some information on the Leviathans, though they figured they might not find anything on them. Dean after a few hours had began to talk about how it was 'Unattached Drifter Christmas' and how he wanted to go out and have some fun. People also referred to the holiday as 'Singles day' and the most popular term, 'Valentines Day.' It wasn't like Sam wanted to rain on Dean's parade so he didn't say much when his brother decided he wanted to go out and have some fun, Sam himself was no fan of the Holiday and didn't even care to want to do anything. Instead he was pacing around in his room like crazy because there was something that was annoying him greatly, he just couldn't figure out how to deal with it yet. The man reason behind his frustration was probably because it came from the guy that sat in the corner watching his every move while he walked around and chuckled occasionally. Sam had enough and sat down on the bed as the man rose from the stool that he was sitting on and slowly walked into the center of the room where the light seemed to be focused. "...Don't even," Sam began to say as he held a single index finger forward wanting to tell his illusion to shut the hell up before it even opened it's mouth. Lucifer's arms lifted motioned outward as he gave Sam a half baked smile while he looked at him.

"Come on Sam, Don't be so mean, It's a occasion!" Lucifer said. "Do you remember when I looked like Jessica?" He asked suddenly his brows raising to emphasize what he was asking. Lucifer didn't get a answer right away, Sam was glaring at him as he stood and neared where he was.

"Shut up." Sam replied and went to hit his illusion but Lucifer was gone, he was now standing behind Sam and letting his hands glide across Sam's sides to his stomach, he lifted part of Sam's shirt and Sam stood frozen.

"...Do you remember how you like my kiss, the touch of your lips to mine... you really thought she was there, I could really tease you with that." Lucifer seemed to snicker behind Sam who turned violently to hit the illusion that disappeared yet again. Sam was stuck looking at nothing he heard a light chuckle from behind himself, Lucifer was once again standing behind him. When Sam turned the illusion gripped at Sam's neck and and slammed him down on the bed, Sam gasped. There was no one to hear him. Dean was gone, Bobby was down stairs probably doing research or asleep by now it was already nearing twelve am. He struggled with his illusion as he gasped for breath.

"Y-Your... not real." Sam said in a hushed tone as he struggled and Lucifer frowned as he looked down at Sam, seemingly disappointed at the fact the man thought he was a mere illusion. His face read that he was very unhappy at the idea of that.

"You know Sam," Lucifer said as he moved to set himself up on the bed. "I'm really tired of hearing that," He leaned close to Sam's ear who was still struggling to breath before his eyes began to close. "...I'm going to show you just how real I am." Lucifer whispered into Sam's ear and leaned up, he moved his hand off of Sam's throat and Sam sat there wheezing, it only took Lucifer seconds to collect a few items around the room. By the time he had finished gathering what he needed Sam's breathing was under control. He was focusing on settling the headache he was getting and trying not to pass out from the lack of oxygen he had earlier. The black spots faded and though he felt light headed he knew that he would be fine. What he didn't understand was the sudden grasp on his arms. The force that was put behind it and even though he had began to struggle he felt weak. By the time he realized what was going on he was already looking up into Lucifer's eyes and yanking on his arms to be freed from the headboard.

"...Your not real, none of this is real.." Sam said and he struggled against the ropes more.

"It's real, it's very real... I mean, come on Sam, me letting you out of hell? That's funny, your still here with me... and we are going to live in this little illusion for a while." Lucifer chuckled as he made his way between Sam's legs who shivered and felt as Lucifer yanked away at his pants.

"...No." Sam said and closed his eyes as he breathed deeply and shook his head. "...It's not real, I know it's not."

"...I'm gonna play with you for all eternity Sammy..." Lucifer said as he licked the tip of Sam's cock causing Sam's eyes to open and feel as the man before him pressed a finger into Sam's entrance causing some uncomfortable feeling. He shifted his legs from side to side trying to move away from the devil before him with little to no luck. Lucifer wasn't even backing down he clawed at Sam's sides and caused him to yell out in pain, he even leaned up and bit at Sam's exposed shoulders and really made the man yell out. "See this pain Sammy, it's just the beginning." He slipped a second finger in and stretched him bellow before undoing his own jean's. "Let's play today, it's valentines after all." Sam felt pain ripple through out his body, he was panicking inside he didn't want this, none of this. Lucifer let his finger tips claw at Sam's inner hole, breaking part of the skin can causing blood to flow freely. "...That should help," He said with a low chuckle, as Sam hissed out in pain.

"...If this is real, why are you doing this?" Sam asked.

"...Isn't it obvious...?" Sam was quiet and he chuckled. "I want to just play with you Sammy, I want to make your life hell, look at what you and your brother did to me, you trapped me in hell again." He glared down at Sam and thrust his finger deep into Sam causing Sam to act out on it as it hit his prostate. "...and I'm down here with Michael, how else am I suppose to spend my time?" He asked and pressed against Sam's prostate again causing Sam to shiver in pleasure that he never wanted to feel from the man violating him.

"...You.. you have to stop," Sam said believing that his illusion was real he didn't know what else to think, he was loosing his mind, he felt like everything around him was slow and as if time it's self wasn't even real. Lucifer moved his fingers out of Sam and prepared himself.

"Why?" Lucifer asked as he looked at Sam in a truly questionable manor. "I don't understand," He said almost playfully, almost like how a child mind ask.

"...It's," Sam felt like he couldn't even get out what he wanted to say as yet another claw mark made it's way along his skin, he could feel as it cut at his flesh. He struggled against the bonds. "...It can't be real." He suddenly changed his mind about him being real and he felt himself slipping between those choices as Lucifer slipped into him.

"...I think your very use to this Sam, I'm slipping into you so easily." Lucifer leaned down over Sam's body and moved his left hand from Sam's side and down to grab his ass and position his leg so that it would make it easier for him to slam into Sam when he picked up enough momentum. Sam could feel him and everything about this was wrong, he struggled, he yanked at the ropes he felt his own wrist bruising and bleeding from trying to get away so bad. He didn't want to think about the devil that was working his way into his body, he could feel himself burning from bellow. "...Why don't you call out to him Sam? Pretend it's not me... come on we all know you want him.." He chuckled into Sam's ear as he worked his way into Sam, his hand was stroking Sam as he did so.

"...No.." Sam said in a distressed tone, he didn't want to do that. Anything but that, he felt Lucifer lean up and noticed that he was pouting. He didn't like that Sam didn't want to say his name. It irritated him badly so he clawed at Sam's leg as he hit his prostate, Sam arched his back and moaned. He betrayed anything that he ever felt for the other man in this moment. He didn't know what to do and his body ached so badly in both pain and pleasure.

"...Call him," Lucifer said and Sam felt a muffled Sob come from his lips.

"...Gabriel.."

"Louder." Lucifer demanded.

"...Gabriel!" Sam cried.

"...Good, call for my brother that I slaughtered." Lucifer chuckled as he continued to rape Sam, "Just pretend it's him, pretend it's your last moment of love. He'd be yours and you would be his." He chuckled again as a smirk made it's way across his lips, Sam closed his eyes at the memories.

"...I'm sorry," Sam said, he felt tears escape his eyes more as he thought about everything. The pain, the pleasure it didn't matter, he pictured Gabriel. He moan and Lucifer picked up his movements. Sam lost himself in the idea that it was Gabriel, "...I love you Gabriel." Sam said as he felt himself release against his own chest and Lucifer's. It was a while longer before the devil would grip at Sam's hips and finish inside of him, when he did he would pull out and let his claws dig into Sam's sides causing more blood to stain the sheets. Sam would cry out and open his eyes to show a pained expression, it killed him inside even more to look up into Lucifer's eyes.

"...You really thought he could stop me huh? My own brother that I loved, he just doesn't understand the way things were suppose to be Sammy, don't worry though... maybe I can be kind enough to show him to you." Lucifer felt a chuckle escape his lips as Sam's glared towards his illusion.

"...Don't," Sam Said as Lucifer let his right hands index finger trail along Sam's hipbone. "Don't you dare violate his image." Lucifer frowned.

"...I'll see what I can do." Lucifer said in a careless tone as he shrugged his shoulders, and Sam was left watching as the illusion faded into nothing. Sam was suddenly alone in the room and he felt his head lean back onto the pillows. His body was riddling with pain and he wasn't beginning to cry over that. He felt himself slipping because of the loss of Gabriel and how he had used him as an escape, he felt like he shouldn't have. Like it was wrong to do to his memory. Eventually Sam would slip off into a rather deep sleep. Dean who had been out most of the night didn't get back till around seven in the morning, he decided that'd get Sam up and around and see if he wanted to eat. He went to Sam's door and knocked on it.

"Sammy, I'm coming in." Dean said before twisting the knob and opening the door. He felt a sickness in his gut at the sight he saw. Sam was still sleeping but he was tied to the headboard and naked and all around him was blood stained sheets. Dean felt his eyes widen as he noticed the bruise marks on Sam's neck, and the tear stained cheeks, he felt his body rushing into the room. "Sammy!"


End file.
